This disclosure relates to online advertising.
Advertisers can choose to provide advertisements to be displayed with videos provided on web pages. The advertisements can be displayed in a number of ways. For example, the advertisements can be displayed outside of a display of the video at the end of the video. Displaying the advertisement after the video, however, typically results in the advertisements being shown for a short period of time because once the video is over, the viewer will likely select another video or leave the web page on which the video is displayed without clicking on the advertisement. In another example, some advertisements are shown inside the video display, for example, every few minutes during the playback of the video. In this case, however, viewers will most likely fast forward through these advertisements so they can go back to viewing the video instead of the advertisements.